


Shock - back to school

by AngelMis, Annamismylove (AngelMis)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Aramis did not have a nice childhood, Aramis | René d'Herblay Is Not Okay, Bad guy Aramis, Drug Addiction, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fights between Musketeers and Red Guards, Gen, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Principal Richelieu, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Savoy never happened, Torture, Treville teaches at the lycée but is also the Captain of the Musketeers, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Vadim hurts Aramis and Portos kicks his ass, Young Inseparables, au time travel, but Athos and Porthos don't know Aramis yet, murder in not-so-properly self defence, shocking discovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMis/pseuds/AngelMis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMis/pseuds/Annamismylove
Summary: Back to school time for our heroesOrD'Artagnan gets accidentally send in the past and meets his brothers' past selves, discovering some things he never thought one of them could have done
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aramis on bad guy mode is cool :)
> 
> sorry for this horrible story. yea i know this is an abort; you can kill me later

D’Artagnan tried to open his eyes, but the intense light that hit them forced him to squeezed them shut. He put a hand on his throbbing head while trying to recall what had happened, but he couldn't.

He heard a familiar voice and reopened his eyes, smiling "Porthos, hey" he said when he saw his older brother, but his smile faded when he saw Porthos' expression 'Why is he looking at me with distrust?' "Porthos?" he tried, confused, rising on his elbows "Athos, he's awake" his brother called instead, and D'Artagnan caught glimpse of Athos moving from the door and approaching them.

He took time to look at them and realized they were younger, much younger than he remembered; he looked around an noticed someone was missing "Where's Aramis?" he asked, and Porthos looked at him as if he was totally crazy "Aramis? _Aramis_?" he said, eyes wide "Yeah" "Probably terrorizing someone, as always" Athos growled, staring at D'Artagnan coldly "What do you know of us? Are you one of his men? Are you involved in the attack on the Musketeers?" the younger man looked confused "Attack on the Musketeers? I don't know what you're talking about" " _Don't_ play with me, I know you're in the pay of that bastard. Nine of us got injured, two of them are serious. Tell me what you know"

Athos leaned dangerously over him, and D'Artagnan retreated; he couldn't understand what was going on. Where was Aramis? Why his brothers seemed shocked and angry? Why had the Musketeers been attacked? And why did Athos said that about their brother? "I don't know what you're talking about" he repeated. Suddendly an idea flashed in his mind 'Uncle Treville! He surely will know what to do!'

"Where's the Captain?" Athos raised an eyebrow "How do you know the Captain?" he asked, more calmly; maybe the boy really knew nothing about the attack. D'Artagnan took a few seconds to answer, and his answer left the other two speechless "He's my uncle" he stood up suddendly he realized something: his brothers were younger, more or less his age, they didn't seem to know him and they looked angry at the mention of Aramis

"What year is this?" he asked, eyes wide with shock and realization "1997, why?" Porthos answered. D'Artagnan took a step back, trying to calm down: that couldn't be possible. He had gone back fifteen years... " _Mon Dieu... Il n'est pas possible_ " "What is not possible?" Athos had noticed the boy's look and didn't like it; what was wrong with him? Did he know something shocking? "I need to see Treville and, possibly, Aramis"

He needed to know more about this Aramis, so he asked "How is he? I mean, how does he behave? Because you said he terrorizes people" Athos took his time to consider his answer then spoke "He's a bully and a drug dealer. He also drinks and smokes a lot because he wants to look cool, and his Red Guards follow him just because they're afraid of him and his second in command, Vadim. He is in a relationship with one of us, Marsac, who left the Musketeers for him, and now defends him from our attacks. He and Aramis' right hand are at odds, but Aramis doesn't seem to care"

'He's so different from the Aramis I know...' D'Artagnan thought; he recalled they once arrested that Vadim, and how the man had looked at his brother: there had been betrayal in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe he was getting arrested. D'Artagnan hadn't paid much attention at it back then but now... "Everything is so strange... Aramis, he... he's one of the best people I've ever met. It doesn't sound right to call him a criminal" the other two exchanged a look, then Porthos spoke "How do you know us?" he shook his head to clear it before answering his brother "I know this might sound strange but... I'm from the future"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meet with 1997 Aramis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum  
> (no, i'm not drunk xD)

"I know this might sound strange but... I'm from the future"

There was silence for a second before Porthos bursted out laughing. Athos, however, just looked at D'Artagnan with a serious expression, and that made the other man stop laughing "Wait, you believe him?" he asked, amazed; he received a nod "How are we in your time?" the older man asked, sitting down and motioning to Porthos and D'Artagnan to do the same. It was quite strange, to tell them how they would become in fifteen years, but the (real) nineteen-years-old forced himself to speak

"We, well, _you_ are Senior Agents at the Police Precinct, while I am just a rookie. Aramis is our field medic, we trust him with our own lives and he does the same with us. I'm engaged with Constance, have been for six months by now" Athos stopped him for a moment "Wait a second. Constance, you said?" he asked, incredulous, while Porthos looked completely stunned. D'Artagnan looked between his brothers, confused "Yeah. Why? What's wrong?" "She's Richelieu's niece. And Richelieu is the headmaster of this lycée" this time, the younger man was the stunned one; he couldn't believe it.

Porthos' voice brought him back to the reality "What about Aramis? You said we trust him" he shook himself "We do. In two years he'll graduate in medicine with honors, and at twenty he'll enlist in the Army. After two years he will be discharged and will enter the Precinct. By that time, you are already very close"

Athos stood up "We didn't ask you your name" he said, almost apologising. D'Artagnan just smiled "No problem. I'm D'Artagnan, but you usually call me 'D'Art'" "Mmh, can I call you 'rookie'?" Porthos said, a grin on his face that made the youngster blush "If you want" he said, smiling back a little. He received a big pat on his shoulder "Then you're Rookie, now" Athos finally took pity of D'Artagnan who, by now, was almost purple from the embarass "Alright, alright, Porthos. Check on the wounded, will you?" Porthos nodded, still grinning widely, before leaving Athos and D'Artagnan alone.

Silence fell between them for a moment before the (technically) older man looked up at the other man "So, is there something you want to know about, you know, all of this?" he said, taking D'Artagnan slightly aback "What do you mean?" "My time and your time, and how much they differ" the nineteen-years-old half smiled "There's a fifteen years gap between our times, Athos, and I've read enough sci-fi to know that messing with the space-time continuum isn't a good idea. Still, I'm curious about Aramis. Can you tell me something about him?" Athos was about to speak when they heard someone cursing and confused and angry shouts. They exchanged a glance, Athos angry and D'Artagnan concerned "What's going on, Athos?" "You want to know about Aramis? Well, that's he and his Red Guards, they're attacking us again even though we have nine woundeds" he rushed out, his hunting knife drawn out.

However, it wasn't Aramis who was leading the attack, it was Vadim and Marsac; the latter immediately stopped on his tracks at the sight of Athos, and took a step back. Athos too stopped for a moment before approaching Marsac, who retreated, a mixed expression of sadness and shame on his face. The older man spoke gently, holding out a hand "You don't have to do this" he said, his knife in his sheath again "Please. You're not like him, Marsac" seeing the other man hesitate, Vadim punched his arm "What are you waiting for? Attack them" he growled angrily, but Marsac didn't move "I don't understand why Aramis likes you, you're weak!" he was about to assault Marsac when a voice stopped everyone

" _No_ "

D'Artagnan was the first to look in the direction of the voice, almost not recognizing it: that sounded nothing like Aramis. And yet, there he was, the future field medic was practically in front of him, but he D'Artagnan could barely recognize him: he had much shorter hair, shaved on one side and dyed white on the other, a tattoo on his neck representing a green snake and another on his left side, this one difficult to see for D'Artagnan. He looked at the clothes his brother was wearing: a black leather complete, with studded ankle boots and studded jacket on the shoulders and his trousers closed by a chain. He had a knife hanging from it and a motorcycle helmet under his left arm.

He turned towards Vadim, frowning "Care to tell me what's going on?" he said, his voice holding a warning everyone knew full well; D'Artagnan saw the man retreating "I..." he began, but was abruptly interrupted by Aramis' angry voice "Attacking from behind is dishonorable!" he exclaimed, eyes blazing with fury "You're relieved from your command. You're no longer a member of the Red Guards" "You need me" Vadim tried to say, but was interrupted again "Not anymore" Aramis then turned to Marsac, who was standing a few feet away "Marsac, if you want to leave you can, I won't stop you" he put a hand on his friend's shoulder, making him look up, a weak grin on his face "You won't get rid of me so easily" he replied, covering Aramis' hand with his own.

Aramis moved towards the Musketeers' leader, (who D'Artagnan had figured out ages ago being Athos) and offered him his hand "I apologise for the attacks you suffered, I hope you understand I really am sorry about this" Athos shook it, half smiling "Not your fault" he nodded his head before returning where his men were "We'll meet again" it wasn't a question but a statement;

Athos nodded slightly as Aramis bid farewell, then turned towards D'Artagnan "Get some rest, we'll get you to Treville tomorrow" the younger man whispered his thanks then followed Porthos in another room that was decorated spartanly, with just the essential in it, and there weren't beds but two simple cots made out of rope "It may be 1997, but sleeping in cots is far more comfortable than sleeping in beds" Porthos said, noticing D'Artagnan's expression of stupor "We've got an extra cot, courtesy of a friend in the Garde Nationale" "T-thank you" he managed to say; Athos entered in the room, smiling amused "So, what do you think? Cool, uh?" "Mmh, yeah" he yawned; he was exausted and fell asleep the moment he laid down in the cot.


	3. Nightmares, Pain and Drugs. Aramis' past is revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fragments of Aramis' childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chap in which i torture Aramis

"Aramis" Marsac's voice made him turn "Yes?" he said calmly, even though he was all but calm "Are you alright? You've been staring blankly for a while" Marsac sounded concerned as he approached the other man. He shook his head, plasting a weak smile "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just tired" "Is it because of what happened?"

Aramis just shook his head before walking into his room "Do you have plans for tomorrow?" he asked from the other room, while he was switching to his black shirt and tight jeans "No, I don't. Why? What, you want to ask me out?" Marsac asked, chuckling slightly; he was leaning against the wall, one leg bent and the other stretched and his hands on his hips "I may" was the amused reply "Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight" "'Night"

After hearing the door closing, Aramis finished changing himself then laid down on his bed, exausted. Even though he didn't want to, he eventually fell asleep, and the nightmares began.

_He was chained to the wall, blood on his shoulder, back and chest._ _His_ _sixth foster father_ _had_ _beaten and whipped_ _him_ _again_ _just_ _because_ _he_ _had_ _wanted_ _to, and he had left very painful bruises;_ _h_ _e_ _tried_ _to_ _ignore_ _the_ _atrocious_ _pain_ _but_ _it_ _was_ _difficult,_ _almost_ _impossible,_ _so he preferred to give in and lose consciousness_ _rather_ _than_ _staying_ _awake. A_ _ramis_ _knew_ _the_ _man_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _torture_ _him_ _more_ _and_ _he_ _knew_ _he_ _wasn't_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _alone_ _next_ _time,_ _but_ _he_ _was just_ _too_ _exausted_ _to_ _fight._ _He_ _asked_ _him_ _if_ _it_ _wasn't_ _time_ _to_ _finally_ _give_ _up_ _and_ _let_ _them_ _kill_ _him,_ _as_ _he_ _couldn't_ _take_ _it_ _anymore._

 _He_ _tried_ _to_ _free_ _himself_ _even_ _though_ _he_ _knew_ _it_ _was_ _useless,_ _because_ _that_ _would_ _only_ _hurt_ _more;_ _he_ _closed_ _his_ _eyes,_ _blood_ _dripping_ _from_ _his nose and split_ _lip,_ _but_ _his_ _'_ _peace'_ _didn't_ _last_ _long:_ _the_ _door_ _slammed_ _open and_ _five_ _people_ _entered_ _in_ _the_ _room,_ _cruel_ _smiles_ _on_ _their_ _faces_ _"_ _Well,_ _well,_ _well, look_ _who's_ _still_ _with_ _us" one of them taunted, slapping_ _their_ _captive_ _across the face;_ _Aramis_ _didn't_ _react,_ _he_ _just_ _let_ _the_ _blood_ _dripping_ _and_ _the_ _pain_ _run_ _through_ _his_ _weak_ _body_

 _"I'm_ _talking_ _to_ _you, little brat!"_ _the_ _man_ _yelled,_ _kicking_ _the_ _teen_ _in_ _the_ _stomach_ _and_ _making_ _him cough_ _and_ _gasp_ _for_ _air;_ _he_ _still_ _didn't_ _react_ _but_ _stiffened his body even though he knew they were going to kick him harder. The man growled and forcefully pinned Aramis down,_ _ripping_ _off_ _what_ _was_ _left_ _of_ _his_ _clothes;_ _he_ _forced_ _his_ _legs_ _open_ _and, while_ _two_ _of_ _his_ _'_ _friends'_ _kept_ _the_ _boy_ _down_ _and the other three masturbated_ _,_ _he_ _unbuckled_ _his_ _belt_ _and_ _took_ _off_ _his pant_ _"_ _Let's_ _have_ _some fun"_ _he_ _said,_ _forcefully_ _penetrating_ _Aramis,_ _who_ _winced_ _and_ _tried_ _to_ _pull_ _away,_ _in_ _vain;_ _his_ _'_ _father'_ _was_ _too_ _strong._

 _Aramis_ _forced_ _himself_ _not_ _to_ _cry,_ _after_ _all_ _he should_ _be_ _used_ _to_ _it._ _The_ _man's_ _hands_ _touched_ _his bruised chest_ _while he_ _thrusted_ _deeper_ _and_ _deeper_ _everytime_ _"_ _You_ _like_ _it,_ _don't_ _you,_ _whore? C'mos,_ _admit_ _it, admit that you want more. Say you want to be fucked like the bitch you are"_ _Aramis_ _bit_ _the_ _inside_ _of_ _his_ _cheek,_ _his_ _hands_ _curled_ _into_ _fists_ _and_ _his_ _eyes_ _closed;_ _that_ _earned_ _him_ _a_ _slap_ _across the_ _face_ _and_ _an angry thrust from the man that was raping him._

 _One_ _of_ _the_ _men_ _behind Aramis' 'father'_ _approached_ _and_ _slammed his wet cock in his mouth "Suck it. Suck it, you little bitch!" he exclaimed, thrusting it deep down Aramis' throat;_ _he_ _wanted_ _to_ _throw_ _up_ _but_ _he_ _couldn't,_ _and_ _it_ _was_ _horrible. The two men moaned_ _in_ _pleasure as their hands touched him and the other men had sex with each other,_ _eventually_ _approaching him,_ _naked_ _and_ _hard; they were stopped by the first man_ _"_ _We'll_ _come_ _back_ _later"_ _he_ _said,_ _standing up_ _with his_ _erected cock over Aramis' mouth. He brushed his lips with it, sneering_ _"_ _It's_ _not_ _over_ _yet"_ _he_ _whispered,_ _walking_ _away_ _with_ _his_ _'_ _friends' and leaving Aramis alone in the dark, chained and with new bruises._

Aramis awoke with a start, face pale and sweaty "Damn, damn, _damn_!" he almost screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He began banging his head against the wall behind him until blood began seeping the back of his skull; as always after one of his nightmares, he was suffering from drug withdrawal. He immediately felt pain exploding in his body, and he rushed for the drugs he kept near his bed, taking four or five pills of painkillers and injecting himself with a mix of morphine and heroine;

He didn't care if that mix was going to kill him, living was useless for him, was it not? He closed his eyes, his body slowly becoming numb. A thought crossed his clouded mind.

No, it wasn't a thought, it was a face, a gentle face; it wasn't Marsac's, it was Athos (or so he recalled the Musketeers' leader name to be)'s friend, but he couldn't remember his name. He wasn't referring to the young boy he had seen beside Athos, a boy he didn't remember ever seeing, but the man standing near their wounded;

He felt... _alive_. Yes, alive. He hadn't felt like that in years, probably never in his life, and he realized that his life _was worth_ because of that feeling. With a huge effort, Aramis stood up and ran towards the bathroom to throw up the meds he had swallowed; he managed to throw up, blood coming out from his mouth and nose.

He didn't go back to sleep.


	4. Relief valves and unexpected help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis needs an outlet after his nightmare.  
> He initially thinks about smoking and drinking himself, but something convinces him not to.

He stood up on shaky legs and walked over to where he kept his packs of smokes, taking one of them and putting a cigarette in his mouth; he thought about whether he should go outside to smoke or stay inside. He chose to stay in and just open a window, so that the smoke won't stay in the room but would go outside;

Athos' friend's face flashed again in his mind and, somehow, Aramis felt a weight being lifted from his chest. He decided to try searching for the two Musketeers, as he knew where their Garrison was and how to reach it; he didn't change his clothes, instead he walked out of his apartment in short sleeves, uncaring of the cold (he was going to be hot after all that parkour);

He reached the Garrison after about half a hour of jumping from roofs and balconies and turning sommersaults from the walls, hanging from the bars of the windows (all this without breaking his back or legs and wihle thinking 'what the hell am I doing?'). He looked down from the apartment's roof he was, initially searching for Athos, his friend or the new boy, but instead he saw Marsac talking with a group of Musketeers;

He jumped off the roof, startling everyone "Hey, everyone" he said, hands in his pockets and grin on his face. He was trying to sound calm, but Marsac knew something was off "If you'll excuse us" he said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and leading him away. The two walked towards the gate and went outside, the former Musketeer visibly worried while the other man tried not to show his emotions; after reaching the gate's wall, Marsac motioned to Aramis to sit down: he could see he was having a breakdown. He had recognized the signs of his friend's breakdown, he had seen him like that a lot of times and every time it hurt him.

He held his hand in an attempt to reassure him and Aramis began shaking "I... I thought about it. Marsac, I... I thought about killing myself. I almost _did_ it" his voice was barely a whisper and it was shaking so badly that it was difficult to understand the words "Ssh, it's alright, Aramis. It's alright, I'm here" "Are they here?" Aramis asked, receiving a confused look from his friend "Athos and his friend. Are they at the Garrison? Please, I need to speak with them" he had a tired look on his face and, even though he was trying not to show them, there were tears in his eyes, and Marsac saw them "Yeah, they're here" he said, holding out a hand and helping the younger man on his feet; Aramis' hand was shaky, he could feel it against his own.

They walked back in and were met by Athos, his partner and the young boy, the three of them concerned "Come inside. D'Artagnan, call the Captain, Porthos, with me" so Porthos was his name. He smiled weakly, meeting Porthos' eyes, a sense of relief in his chest that grew when the other man smiled back slightly.

They went inside, Porthos and Marsac gently keeping Aramis on his feet as he looked debilitated, physically and emotionally. He almost fell while walking and Porthos immediately caught him "S-sorry" he apologized weakly, barely able to keep his eyes open, his body shaking "Had a mix o' drugs an' painkil'rs 'bout two hours ago" his voice was slurred and they realized he was about to lose consciousness. The oldest of them gently helped him lay down "It's alright" he said, before being interrupted by D'Artagnan and Treville "What's going on here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about Aramis' past and a new nightmare for our future field medic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for so long but between online school, homework, bastard teachers and four 60-mins hours in front of a computer, well... I have to confess it's quite tiring
> 
> However I'm back now and I'll try my best to update :)

_"What's going on here?"_

Treville's voice made them turn "Captain, sorry for waking you up like this, but it's important" "I see" the man said, moving closer; he had a worried look on his face. He knelt beside the half-conscious Aramis and took his hand, it was cold "Look at me. Aramis, look at me" the younger man barely opened his eyes but Treville seemed relieved, not much but at least it was something

"S-s'rry" he slurred "S-s'ouldn' h've d-done t'at" "Not your fault, son" Treville motioned to Marsac, who was standing aside, to go fetch a wet cloth and a glass of water from Sarge, while he and Athos took off his clothes, but D'Artagnan approached him "What is it?" "Can I talk with you?" the former Musketeer exchanged a look with Porthos, who nodded and went to fetch the cloth and water while he and D'Artagnan sat down

"You were with the Musketeers yesterday" he said; the boy nodded "I was, yeah" "I've never seen you, though. Are you a rookie the guys got during my absence?" Marsac asked. D'Artagnan chuckled and shook his head "No, not at all. You know Aramis quite well, right?" "I do. Why?" "I'd like to know about him. You two are in a relationship, what can you tell me?" the other teen seemed initially confused then nodded his head, thinking about where to start

"Well" he said, clearing his throat "I don't _really_ know him but what I managed to understand during my time with him is not very good" Marsac stopped, thinking about whether telling a boy he had never met before about Aramis' horrible childhood and nightmares or not. He decided to, as the rookie seemed okay "Aramis did not have a childhood, at all. He went from a foster family to another and suffered physical and psychological abuse for years, since he was eight or nine years old. That's what caused him to become so withdrawn and caused him a drug addiction and alcohol abuse. I'm trying my best to help him but it's difficult" Marsac shook his head, sadness in his eyes; D'Artagnan felt his heart twinge and didn't have the guts to tell him about Savoy;

Instead he asked "How are Athos and Porthos? I mean, what can you tell me about them?" "Are you a journalist or something?" was the (playful) reply from the former Musketeer, who was smiling weakly; he didn't have time to reply, because Aramis awoke and Porthos returned, and that caught their attention. They stood up and approached the bed, relieved that the young man was waking up; Aramis blinked a few times after opening his eyes, slightly confused "W-where am I?" he asked, his voice not slurred anymore but tired; he turned to where Treville was standing and smiled weakly "Hey" the older man smiled back softly, holding his hand

"How do you feel, Aramis?" D'Artagnan asked; the future medic blinked again, managing to focus on his future protégé's worried face "F-frankly? Like a failure" he replied, coughing a few times; he leaned against the wall and sighed "No matter how many times I try to get clean, the nightmares always return" he freed his hand from Treville's, uneasiness on his tired face. He closed his eyes; it was useless to fight, he thought, but he felt that again, the same feeling that had had prevented him to kill himself; however, that good feeling was washed away by guilt and shame. He felt sick, he just wanted to throw up. He stood up and was about to leave, but was stopped by the youngest of the three Musketeers, who gently forced him to lay down again; he hated it, he hated that he was shaking, he hated that his ghosts were haunting him right now, he hated everything.

He winced when Treville touched him and his first reaction was pulling away but, after a few moments, he threw himself in the older man's open arms, shaking "Ssh, ssh it's alright. It's alright, son" Treville whispered, gently rubbing the young man's back "Ssh, it's alright, I'm here" it hurt him, to see his adopted son like that. He didn't deserve to suffer like that, he didn't deserve to live like that.

He gently rocked Aramis, trying to reassure him "It's... it's so d-dark..." he whispered tiredly; knowing how much Aramis hated being seen like that, Marsac moved towards the door, but he was stopped by his voice "D-don' leave... p-please" he pleaded weakly, holding out a hand. Seeing his friend in such a state, with his eyes red and his hand shaking, shocked and worried him, and he hurried back by his side and held his hand gently "I won't, I promise you" he said, kissing his knuckles softly. D'Artagnan decided not to tell Marsac about _it_. He simply _couldn't_. He didn't want to add more pain to the one he was already experiencing;

Aramis weakly pleaded with his eyes at the others to stay with him for the night, before drifting into a terrible sleep.

_Aramis_ _knew_ _where_ _he_ _was._

 _He_ _was_ _there_ _again,_ _chained_ _in that damned basement,_ _blood_ _dripping_ _from_ _his_ _forehead_ _and_ _mouth,_ _his_ _wrist_ _s_ _cut_ _and bruised._ _No_ _matter_ _how_ _much_ _he_ _tried,_ _there_ _was_ _no_ _way_ _he could_ _get_ _away from them._

 _He closed his eyes_ _and forced the_ _tears of anger_ _that_ _were t_ _h_ _reat_ _en_ _ing_ _to escape back_ _; he_ _weighted_ _the_ _chains to see how much strenght he still had,_ _even_ _though_ _his_ _wrists_ _hurt_ _like_ _hell and,_ _after_ _a_ _while,_ _he_ _managed_ _to_ _free_ _himself_ _by_ _ripping_ _them_ _from_ _the_ _wall._ _He_ _knew_ _what_ _he was_ _going_ _to_ _do,_ _he was_ _going_ _to_ _make_ _the_ _bastards_ _pay;_ _he_ _heard_ _the_ _door opening and_ _saw_ _the_ _men entering_ _the_ _room. He wasn't going to let them hurt him again, he wasn't weak anymore;_

 _He_ _sneered,_ _looking_ _at_ _them_ _in_ _their_ _eyes_ _with_ _a_ _psychotic_ _look_ _that surprised even him "What are you sneering at, brat?"_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _men_ _exclaimed,_ _kicking_ _him_ _in_ _the_ _stomach;_ _Aramis'_ _smile_ _spread and, together with the crazy light he had in his eyes,_ _it made_ _them_ _wince and took a step back._ _The_ _first culprit,_ _Aramis'_ _sixth foster_ _father,_ _was_ _the_ _only_ _one_ _who_ _didn't_ _flinch,_ _as_ _he_ _felt_ _no_ _emotion;_ _this,_ _and_ _the_ _poker_ _he_ _used_ _to_ _brand_ _him,_ _eventually_ _caused_ _the_ _young_ _man_ _to_ _attack_ _him_ _and_ _his_ _accomplices_ _with_ _the_ _chains,_ _breaking_ _the_ _necks_ _of_ _three_ _of_ _the six men_ _and_ _the_ _heads_ _of_ _the_ _other_ _two,_ _leaving_ _only_ _**him**_ _alive._

 _He laughed crazily, swinging the chains over his head_ _"_ _How_ _does_ _it_ _feel_ _to_ _suffer, to_ _ **die**_ _?"_ _he_ _asked,_ _hitting_ _the_ _man_ _in_ _the_ _chest_ _with_ _brutality "_ _You_ _know,_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _thank_ _you"_ _he_ _said,_ _the_ _light_ _in_ _his_ _eyes_ _growing_ _more_ _and_ _more_ _crazy_ _"_ _It's_ _beautiful_ _to_ _hurt_ _people"_

 _He_ _threw himself at the man and immobilized his arms with the chains,_ _that he also wrapped around his neck, before hanging him to a hook_ _hanging from the ceiling._ _He_ _slashed_ _the man's chest and_ _slowly began ripping off his flesh,_ _enjoying the sight of blood gushing out from the deep wounds_ _"_ _Isn't this beautiful?"_ _he_ _asked, laughing crazily while gauging one of the man's eyes out and throwing it away. He cut across one of the man's arms and slowly started searching for a vein, eventually tearing apart the man's muscles_ _with_ _ferocity,_ _his inhuman laugh_ _growing_ _more and more crazy as he watched_ _the_ _life slowly leaving the man._ _He_ _tortured_ _h_ _im_ _until_ _he_ _was_ _reduced_ _to_ _a_ _bloody_ _mess,_ _then_ _left the basement, his smile more psychotic than before._

 _The_ _dream_ _ended abruptly_ _._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treville and D'Art talk about Aramis and Athos complaining about his position as 'class officer'

Aramis awoke with a start, pale and sweaty and with his heart in his throat ' _What the hell was_ _**that** _ _?_ ' he thought, white as a sheet, his breath ragged but no air entering his lungs. His gasping for air woke the others up, and they rushed by his side, concerned "Aramis! Aramis, it's me, Treville. It's alright, son, you're safe" the Captain said, taking the seventeen-years-old in his arms "Ssh, everything is fine. Everything is fine" Aramis sobbed, clutching the older man's shirt tightly, shaking.

He never had such a nightmare. Was that... _thing_ only his immagination, or... had it _really_ _happened_? He didn't want to think about it, the thought alone made him feel sick. He sobbed until he was finally able to calm down and speak (he actually wasn't even able to _think_ , his head was full of those horrible pictures) "I... I'm scared" he whispered, his voice weak and shaky, fear and horror in his eyes; he clutched Treville's shirt more tightly "K-kill me... please" tears of shame and fear were streaming down his pale cheeks; he could not take that living hell of a life anymore "Please..."

His desire for death was stopped by D'Artagnan, who hugged him and let him cry on his shoulder and sang him a song his mother used to sing when _he_ was scared. If Treville recognized it, he didn't let it notice, apart from a small smile; it took him a few minutes but, in the end, Aramis fell asleep, the ghost of a smile on his pale face. After that 'small' breakdown, Porthos gently tucked him into bed and then fell asleep beside him.

The Captain took D'Artagnan aside while Athos and Marsac went making their beds. The two sat down near a window, but none of them spoke; the nineteen-years-old didn't know what was going to happen, as he hadn't told Treville he was his nephew, and the older man wanted to _understand_ the young man

"You seem uncomfortable" he said, making him wince slightly and look up "I'm... I'm not" he replied, blushing, and Treville half chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder "It's okay, kid" he said, and D'Artagnan shifted uncomfortably, unable to look at his uncle in the eye "I know, but... it doesn't make this any easier" he glanced at the sleeping Porthos and Aramis before finally looking at Treville, a sigh leaving his lips

"I would have never imagined such horrors in Aramis' life, he's such a gentleman, always keen to help others but also always oblivious of himself" he sighed, shaking his head "I wish I could change time so that nothing would happen, but I can't, because, if I did, you, _we_ , would never meet" he smiled weakly "I, too, wish I could help him but, as Marsac told you, it's difficult. It's not the first time he relapses, but it had never been _this_ bad" Treville said, gently stroking the Aramis' hair

"I adopted him after he escaped from that hell, he was sixteen. It took him some time but, after a while, I managed to earn his trust, he's been living with me for five months now. He still has bad nightmares and he still self-harm or does drugs, but you can see he's fighting very hard" in that moment, Aramis winced and Porthos, feeling it, squeezed his hand in reassurance; Treville sat down again and, though not fully relieved, he managed to smile a little, before turning back to D'Artagnan, who had moved slightly towards the bed, concern on his face "Get some sleep, kid. We'll talk tomorrow" the Captain said, dismissing his unbeknownst nephew.

D'Artagnan went to his, Athos' and Porthos' room, where he found the future team leader and Marsac still awake; he greeted them tiredly, and the two chuckled "You're not used to this, are you?" Marsac said, patting the young boy's shoulder in sympathy, an amused grin on his face; he nodded "Will he be alright?" "Only time can tell" Athos said philosophically, without looking up from his book; he knew they were staring at him, and it made him chuckle amused

"C'mon, we have a class council tomorrow" " _You_ have a class council tomorrow, man, not  _us_ . We aren't class officers" Marsac said, grinning at his friend, who snorted "Why on earth did I agree to be elected class president?" Athos cursed under his breath before placing his book near his bed and going to sleep "At least come and support me" he muttered, already half asleep; Marsac and D'Artagnan nodded before going to sleep too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis' attempted suicide and the boys' mother-hen mode on (which means: everyone fuss over Aramis and tries to make him understand he's not alone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo nice people, miss me? :)  
> sorry for not updating, had a lot of things to do such as worrying for grades :(  
> hope you still enjoy my story

Aramis wasn't asleep, but didn't know if his father was aware of it. He decided to keep his eyes closed until he was alone, then carefully got up and walked towards the bathroom; he wanted to hurt himself, he _needed_ to hurt himself, he _needed_ to see his own crimson blood dripping from his slashed flesh. It made him feel... _good_. He did his best not to make any noise, he didn't want to 'alert' his father;

He reached the bathroom and immediately began searching for any sharp object, his whole body shaking as if he was suffering from withdraw (and he was) but found none. His shaking worsened and his hands began twitching while he began struggling with his breath; he punched the mirror, uncaring of the pain that exploded in his body and the shards of glass that penetrated his flesh, making deep cuts. He took one of the shards and, after cutting his finger slightly, he stabbed and cutted his right arm repeatedly and angrily, crimson blood seeping from it; he cut more and more, each time on a different place and each time more deep, going from his arm to his chest and sides and then his legs, until the floor was covered by blood and flesh.

He was beginning to feel numb, his head hurt just like his whole body and his hands were shaking again, making his cuts irregular and scratching just his skin; he finally gave in to the pain, collapsing on the still bloody-fresh floor, his left arm wrapped around his bleeding chest, tears mixing with the crimson liquid that was all aroud him.

He blacked out.

Athos was awakened by someone shaking and franctically calling him

"Athos! Athos, wake up!" "What happened?" he asked, seeing a really pale and concerned Marsac; he could see his friend was shaking, badly, but what shocked him were his bloody hands "A-Aramis, h-he... he..." the former Musketeer burst into tears and covered his face with his hands, smearing his cheeks and hair with blood. D'Artagnan, seeing that he wasn't able to keep talking, picked up where he had left off "He attempted suicide last night" he said, as worried as Marsac for his brother and mentor "They are treating him as we speak, Treville and Porthos are with him"

Athos couldn't believe it: he knew that something was _really_ off, but he hadn't wanted to violate his Captain's privacy. However, now it was different: Aramis needed them the most and, after what D'Artagnan had said about their future, he wasn't going to leave his brother like that; he had wondered _how_ they had met in D'Art's time, but the young nurse didn't seem to know. Had they _really_ never told him about their first meeting? Was this past different from the one his future self knew? Was D'Artagnan's presence in his 1997 going to change things? He didn't know

"Where is he?" he asked, but didn't need an answer because two medics took him to the room they were in and gently laid him down.  None of them liked that si ght: Aramis' whole body, apart from his face and left arm, was covered in white-turned-red bandages and, under some of them, the futre Inseparables could see the cuts; he was half conscious, they could see it, but they could also see the deep slash he had on his throat.

He tried to speak. It hurt, but he was able to

"S-sorry" he apologized, not looking at them, ashamed "'t's... all my fault" "None of this is your fault, René"

_René_ . It was the name Treville had put on the adoption papers:  _René Treville D'Aramis_ . He had never thanked the man enough for saving him "You're not alone"  Porthos said, carefully sitting down on the bed  and gently squeezing his hand; he was relieved when Aramis squeezed back, though weakly, and he knew the others felt the same "We'll leave you alone now " Athos, Porthos and Marsac returned to their room while Treville and D'Art remained with Aramis, who had closed his eyes, his hands twitching and his breath ragged;  the (technically) younger man hated to see his mentor like that, scared, aggressive, volatile, self-destructive

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked, making his uncle turn "Aramis" was the reply, sadness in his eyes "I heard you talking with the others about your future. I know you're my nephew because, in this time, you're around three, and I usually visit your parents and sing you that song" he sighed, stroking his adopted son's unruly hair; he knew it was hard, but Aramis needed to understand he wasn't alone anyore. He needed to understand he had brothers by his side that were going to lay down their own lives for him "Will he be fine?" he didn't know how to answer that "I hope so, Charles. I hope so"


End file.
